


Bubble Bath #8

by SummerStormFlower



Series: Bathtub Talks [8]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abortion, NOT FOR THE WEAK HEARTED, Other, Sad, Sibling Love, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Swear Words, also if you want to be rude please don’t, this is simply for enjoyment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Dewey’s ex has killed herself. Dewey isn’t sure how to feel.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Series: Bathtub Talks [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873114
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Bubble Bath #8

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I should mention that I’m pro-life. It’s my opinion and it won’t change. Rude comments will be deleted. Blah, blah, blah, that sort of stuff.
> 
> If you’re a sucker for pain, this is for you. Enjoy. :)

One of Huey’s documentaries was on. It was his turn to pick the movie for movie night and of course, he’d had to pick something boring. Louie had fallen asleep barely five minutes into it, head lulling to the side. 

Webby was near to dozing off as well, her feet up and her head laid comfortably in Huey’s lap. Huey was utterly enthralled by whatever the narrator was saying, but his voice sounded fuzzy to Webby. Everything was starting to get blurry, as her mind slowly succumbed to slumber. 

Then suddenly, the pause button was hit. 

“Hey!” Huey exclaimed. 

Louie snorted, eyes snapping open. Webby was wide awake now too. 

Dewey was standing there with the remote, having paused the tv. 

“What was that for?” Huey demanded, not pleased. 

Dewey hardly reacted. He set the remote down, expression numb. His eyes were dark. 

“Tub,” he said, voice rough. 

The movie was completely forgotten in a matter of seconds.   
_______________________________

Once they were all in the bathtub and as comfortable as possible—legs a tangled mess—they turned to Dewey. Even without any water in the tub, glitter still started appearing on them. 

“Alright Dewey, what’s wrong?” Huey asked gently. 

Dewey stared blankly at the bathroom wall. His eyes were so dark. 

“It’s Lindsey,” he said. 

Webby immediately sat up straight. “What about her? Did she call you again?” she asked, protective instincts blaring inside her head. 

Dewey slowly shook his head. “Not exactly...” he mumbled. 

Louie frowned and nudged his brother’s leg with his foot. “What do you mean?”

Dewey looked down. “Her mom called me...”

Webby quirked her eyebrow. “What? Why?” 

Dewey was quiet for nearly a whole minute. “...Lindsey committed suicide,” he finally said. 

The atmosphere turned heavy. 

“Oh Dewey,” murmured Webby sympathetically, tucking Dewey’s hair behind his ear, “How do you feel?”

“That’s...” Dewey frowned, eyes growing even darker. “I... I don’t know.”

Webby hugged his arm. Louie rested a hand on Dewey’s calf. Huey reached out to hold his thumb. 

Nobody said anything for awhile. 

Then Dewey spoke up hesitantly, “She wrote a note for me... before she...” he trailed off. 

“...What did she say?” Huey asked softly. 

Dewey sighed deeply, unconsciously leaning his cheek against Webby’s hair. 

“That she’s sorry,” he mumbled, “And she regrets it. That she can’t look at a child without feeling like she wants to die. That’s why she... you know...”

Louie squeezed his ankle comfortingly. “I’m sorry, Dew.”

Dewey closed his eyes, his shirt grasped in a white-knuckled fist where his heart was. Like it was hurting him. 

“I was angry at her,” he croaked, swallowing thickly. “I’m still angry. I don’t know if I’ll ever forgive her, but... I never hated her.” He dragged his hands down his face. “Never. I had nothing but love for her.”

Louie sighed. “Fuck,” he breathed emotionally. 

Dewey nodded. “Fuck, alright,” he agreed. He opened his eyes and just stared up at the ceiling. “Maybe if we’d stayed together, the baby... maybe none of this would’ve happened.”

Webby pulled him close, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. 

“Some women regret it after two years. Some regret it in ten to fifteen years,” Huey suddenly said. 

They all looked at him curiously. 

Huey fidgeted. “I did some research. About both sides. I was... wrong before.”

Dewey slipped his hand into Huey’s, his eyes darker than they’d ever been. 

“Not enough people know that,” he said. 

Huey squeezed his hand. “No. They don’t want to hear it,” he said. 

Dewey looked like all he wanted to do was fall asleep, like a sack of potatoes against Webby’s side. Webby combed her fingers through his hair, wishing she could turn back time and keep Dewey from ever experiencing such pain. 

“...I’m going to her funeral,” he eventually said. 

“Will you be okay?” Webby asked. 

Dewey’s eyes brightened just a tad. “Yeah... I’ve got you guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. And the next part is much happier, promise.   
> (Oh, and requests for this series will be written and posted very soon!)


End file.
